Woes of Pregnancy
by That70sshowlova
Summary: "Being pregnant sucked. Weird cravings, morning sickness that wasn't just in the morning, but lasted all day, not to mention, as the baby grew, it started to press on her bladder and she had to pee all the time. And he kicked. A lot." Emma, with the help of August, manages to somehow get through her pregnancy. Sequel to Fixing Past Mistakes, could be a stand alone.


This is a sequel to Fixing Past Mistakes. You don't really need to read the other to get this, I think I explained it pretty well.

I've had this on my computer since the beginning of the month. I recently got nominated for an award for Fixing Past Mistakes and I was spurred to finish this little one shot. The tone is wildly different from Fixing Past Mistakes, being in Emma's point of view instead of August's.

Warning, there are quite a bit of swear words. I just don't want to mark this M because then everyone will think it's because of sexual content, which it's not.

* * *

_The Woes of Pregnancy _

Being pregnant _sucked_. It was a wonderful experience, of course—sort of. Completely mind blowing, the fact that there was a human being growing inside of her. But she did have weird cravings, morning sickness that wasn't just in the morning, but lasted all day, not to mention, as the baby grew, it started to press on her bladder and she had to pee _all the fucking time_. And he kicked. A lot. Kid was going to be a soccer player, she swore.

August was wonderful. Not to mention cute, and her hormones were _raging _and she couldn't help but fantasize a lot about doing naughty things with him and to him, but then she just imagined the baby inside her stomach witnessing that, and it kind of went away...I mean, walking in on your mom having sex was bad enough, but it seemed like living inside of her while doing it, sort of _experiencing _it, was worse. But besides the fact that she wanted to screw him spider-man style on the ceiling, he was very supportive. She still didn't know why he was with her in the first place. They had met at the diner of her work, where he had introduced himself after a lengthy stare, which she thought was some creepy way of coming on to her, and she snapped at him. But somehow a friendship grew there, between the days he bought their shitty instant coffee, wasting his money on extra tips. She had a boyfriend, though. A very illegal, nearly-forty-year-old boyfriend. Said boyfriend was married and had promised he would leave his wife, but she came to her senses with the help of her ever growing relationship with August. And then said boyfriend knocked her up and she and August ditched the town, moving to Boston instead.

It was a well established thought that she wanted to screw him, but she never voiced this. First it had been too soon after the break-up, and then it had been she needed to get used to the new scenery of the move, and then it was the fact that she was pregnant and did she really want to start something possibly based on hormones? But in all honesty, she was scared. She didn't know how a real relationship worked, besides what she saw on Disney, and honestly? Was she going to go off on _that_? Most of her foster parents weren't very good examples to base their relationship off of, plus her first and previous relationship was completely screwed up. All he wanted was to get laid, plus their relationship was formed around secrecy. Not to mention that August was twenty-six-years-old, rather attractive, and extremely mature. She was...well, she was an eighteen-year-old knocked up foster kid with emotional issues. Now, was this mature, attractive, and twenty-six-year-old going to choose her? Or other mature, attractive, twenty-six-year-old women?

But August stuck with her and was a great friend. He was probably the only one who could deal with her pregnancy escapades. She knew they were strange and annoying, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted it and wanted it _now_. Without further ado, the woes of pregnancy.

One. Cravings.

Cinnamon. All. The. Time. It was french toast for breakfast, applesauce and cinnamon with lunch and dinner, but her particular any time/all the time favorite was hot chocolate with cinnamon and whip cream. She woke up with the craving, went to bed with the craving, she couldn't eat anything _but _that when she was craving it. They went through it so fast that August started buying it in bulk.

Two. Morning Sickness.

_Uuugh. _The scent of eggs made her sick to her stomach and quickly, August took them off the menu. But that didn't prevent her nausea, she woke up with it, puked, dry heaved, and more importantly, it stayed with her all day. The puking mainly lasted in the mornings, but the nausea stayed all damn day long. August, bless his sole, held her hair back in the mornings. It didn't really help the fact that she wanted to jump his bones...

Three. Mood Swings.

Her emotions went haywire, all the time. It was actually pretty fucking annoying, if she looked at it objectively, but in the heat of the moment she was right and she did no wrong and August was just an unfeeling asshole. She would burst into tears if August said something wrong, or start to yell until she got red in the face. It was never angry to happy, always happy to angry or sad. Then the emotions would go away after her explosion and when she would apologize to August he would just laugh because, for some reason, he found all of this hilarious.

Four. Hormones.

As mention above. Horny. All the time. Except when she was pissed off. But when she wasn't, she was horny.

Five. Labor.

A bitch. She somehow ended up in jail for assaulting an officer and she ended up giving labor there. She used her one phone call for August and by the time he got there, she was leaking baby juice all over the place. Contractions came and it felt worse than any period cramp she ever had. All throughout labor she kept thinking she was never ever having sex again. Ever. She clutched August's hand so hard that her nails made him draw blood. She yelled and screamed at him and at some point, she even shit herself. It was disgusting. And then the baby came and she cut her own umbilical cord. August held the baby, which was a boy, wonder in his blue eyes. And then came the after birth, which was frankly, disgusting. Just a lot of blood.

Yeah, labor was horrible. Imagine...shitting a watermelon.

She signed a closed adoption and before she knew it, the kid was off. Never to be seen again. Unless the kid was anything like her and tried to look for his birth parents. She doubted it.

She cried afterward. She wasn't sure if from the pain or just the sadness. But then the tears stopped and she cleaned herself off.

They went on like nothing happened. They didn't really talk about it. She worked extra hard to get all of that pregnancy weight off and her vagina was never quite the same, but she ignored that, too. Soon, she forget about it.

She picked up a job as a bail bondsman, well, bail bonds_woman_. August worked for the newspaper. It turned out he was a pretty amazing writer. He preferred his fairy tales, which she teased him about, but he didn't mind working for the paper.

Their friendship somehow evolved into a romantic one. Outings turning into dates, which ended in kisses and it kind of went from there. It wasn't as scary she thought it would be. It wasn't that different from their previous relationship. Just adding in the sex factor. He was so sweet and witty and she loved it. She loved _him, _which was a terrifying idea in itself, but she got used to it...after a week of freaking out and ignoring him.

She got her tubes temporarily tied. She didn't want a repeat of the last time. She wasn't ready for a kid and when she was, she would get them untied and it would be as simple as that.

Before she knew it ten years passed since she met August. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, which she preferred after years of unpredictability in the foster care system. August preferred it too, having shared with her that he would rather be with her than travel to another exotic place in his life. She thought that was sweet, and cheesy, so she hit him on the shoulder and he laughed.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. She knew August like the back of her hand, she knew when he was keeping something from her, like now. He would get this look on his face, say something serious that made sure he had her attention, only to chicken out and lamely change the subject. It was irritating, and she was _this _close to demanding to know what was going on.

The strange looks were replaced with one of determination. He confidently told her he had big plans for her birthday, and she gave him a sly smile, to which he replied _No, not that_ and excitement turned to disappointment. So they went to this really nice restaurant and afterward, they sat at the kitchen table in their small apartment.

"Emma," he started out seriously.

She stood up, interrupting suddenly, honestly not liking the tone of his voice. Knowing it was stupid, knowing he was finally going to answer why he had been so quiet these past couple of weeks, but also knowing this would change her life forever. She didn't like change. "I have to pee," she declared and fled.

He was about to protest, but the bathroom door was already shut. He heaved a sigh. Great. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Emma called.

He called back, "Yeah!" and went to answer the door. Only to find a very small, mop-haired kid. He stared down, confused. "Can I help you?"

The determination in the boy's face was gone, leaving uncertainty. He backpedaled a bit, looking at the number of the apartment and then back at him. "...Is Emma Swan here?"

"Yeah, she is," he replied hesitantly. He leaned backward into the apartment and yelled for her.

Emma walked into the doorway a couple of seconds later. She stopped, looking at the kid. "Uh...Can I help you?"

His eyes alight, he happily replied, "I'm Henry. Your son."


End file.
